Porkul-Pickers Union
Update! The Porkul Pickers have migrated to Japan! We're still small, but all ex-players from this version are welcome to come and join us! We play on アルバロア. We now have a Facebook Page! Contact Wolind Quark or Maco Meng there for access. About the Porkul Pickers The Porkul Pickers were formed with the desire to provide a sanctua ry for Porkuls in a cruel, Porkul-hating world. Over time, other races began to seep in until it just became a union of friendly people, most of whom happen to be Porkuls. In a bid to encourage new members, Quark began giving money to anyone who joined. The welcoming package has ranged between small bits of gold, gems and equipment that happened to be on hand. Gifts are also given to members who donate a Proof of Bond. The union members often help each other with progression and leveling, but this is not a requirement. Just having fun is enough. Purple hunting has become a recent fad amoung the members, and this is now a common past time. Some degree of loyalty is expected, if only to stop Quark from being annoyed at losing money. The Porkul Pickers have a history of working on the wiki, and all members are encouraged to add whatever info they find missing. Recruitment requirements Due to several bad onions being recruited in the past, recruitment restrictions are now in place. In order to join, applicants must: #Pass an interview with a sub-leader or leader. This is to make sure that you will get on with everyone in the union and won't scare people off. It's mostly just a chat. #Must have gotten to Aria reservoir or further without assistance from much higher level characters. This is to make sure that you know what you're doing and won't be a hinderance if the more advanced members attempt to help you. You need to be an experienced player, not an experienced character. #Be at least moderately active, or give a reason why you're away. We do occasionally need to make room in the union for new members. Tenets of Porkul Life #Eat fish and chips. Preferably XXL. #Flirt with pretty gnome girls (if male) #No PKing. Except for maybe humans. They've got problems. They live in the sewers and kill tourists. #Assist porkuls in need #Eat more fish and chips XXL #Play with fellow Porkuls #Do the Porkul Dance (duck and jump, lots of emotes) Associated unions The Knights of Trebor and よるむんがんで are English Speakers on the same server, so we have a lot to do with them. Porkul-Pickers journal 2014: October: Union reaches lv 2! So far already! =3 January: Union reaches lv3! Excellent work team! 2013: November: Two pretty gnome girls join the union: Mayu Magnet and Lizabeth Sto-Hell! We hope you enjoy your stay. Meng and Daydream get through Roswald Deep fortress and the two Gnomes are now in Descension Ruins! Good work everyone! The new 10-years research project: How to steal Death Sphere safely? October: Meng becomes a better medal collector than even Jiminy. "Shiny! Shiny!" Says Jiminy. Quark spends several days in the Tavern gorging himself with food. Great wailing and gnashing of teeth heard coming from washing up staff. September: Carley stealing squad forms. Illfalo port guards supportive. Category:Unions